


Worth the Wait

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony is caught wandering the castle after dark.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in that 
> 
> 1) the Throne Room is still intact and
> 
> 2) as far as I know, Tony and Thor never did this, lol
> 
> Yet another fic I found in my drafts. Enjoy!

Tony had imagined throne rooms before.

When he was younger, he used to beg and beg Jarvis to read him stories from the big book of Arthurian legends Aunt Peggy had bought him for Christmas. He imagined the Camelot throne room so many times he felt like he’d been there. He’d made time on trips overseas to visit the remaining castles around the world. He’d read every book he could get his hands on and watched every documentary he could find. Safe to say, he was a bit of a nerd about this stuff.

The Asgardian throne room was nothing like he could have imagined.

For one, it was enormous. They bred ‘em big in Asgard, from what Thor told him. The team arrived by Bifrost (and that was an experience Tony didn’t want to repeat any time soon) and the visuals were stunning. After the flares of reds and blues had faded, they were standing on a rainbow bridge leading up to the turrets and peaks of golden castles, green hills and valleys. It was like something out of a book of fairy tales and Tony had stood there on the platform for a moment taking it in.

Thor had business to attend to so he bid them farewell and left to meet his generals. That had been hours ago and it was late. Tony quietly left his guest quarters and wandered the halls on his own. He couldn’t resist! He was in Asgard, the place he’d believed to be made up until Thor crash landed on top of their plane in Germany. Now, Tony was standing in a cavernous hall fifty times his height and wearing a tunic for god’s sake. He might as well tour the castle. The team was here for business and he might not get a chance later.

He passed by the throne room and he didn’t intent to go inside. But… he was curious. Who wouldn’t be?

He pushed on the door lightly only it’s heavier than he thought it would be. It was tall, around fifteen feet tall and it was made out of dark, thick oak with cold metal brackets. Tony wondered if it, like Mjolnir, was spelled to keep the unworthy out. He wasn’t planning on trying to sit on the throne or anything… unless the room was empty. Who wouldn’t try it? At least once?

He pushed a little harder, harder still until the door finally budged. Then he panicked just as it started opening because what if it was ancient and made quite a bit of noise when it opened? What if the sound drew one of those unfairly attractive guards to come take Tony to the dungeons for snooping around at night? Then Thor might have to punish him and wouldn’t that be interesting?

“Okay, concentrate, Stark,” he muttered quietly as he pulled on the handle to slow the opening.

So far, it was quiet, swinging open slowly and Tony considered just pulling it closed altogether when he heard a rumbling voice call out, “I can see you, you know?” Tony froze, heart pounding as the voice sounded again, “Come inside.”

Tony sighed, letting the door open wide enough to slide through the opening. His shoes were rather loud on the stone floors as he entered. He took in the sights of the room and his mouth fell open.

It was huge! The ceilings were taller than the halls outside, tall enough that even Thor must’ve felt dwarfed by them. They were covered in red and gold tapestries, a smattering of large, thick golden columns holding steady. Even the walls seemed to shimmer, gilded and gleaming, even in the dim moonlight seeping in. There was a large set of steps leading up to the large throne which was large, ostentatious and also covered in gold. The back of which so tall that Thor could’ve stood on the chair and not reached the top of it. The bottom was shaped like the hilt of a sword and Tony longed to run his fingers over it.

This was nothing like the illustrations of King Arthur’s throne room and he wanted to touch everything.

“Close the door behind you,” Thor said, leaning back in the throne. Even in such a large setting, he appeared especially large. His broad shoulders shifting beneath his stiff armor as his eyes bore into Tony. He wasn’t wearing his cape and Mjolnir sat dormant at his side. He needed to give the appearance of a leader, Tony figured. The weight of his gaze certainly made Tony feel eager to please.

Tony does as he was asked and headed up to the altar. He stopped on the last step, a smirk on his face. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about this before. “May I approach, your majesty?” he asked teasingly.

Thor’s eyes glimmered as he smiled, the sight sending flash of heat down Tony’s spine. “You may.”

Tony climbed the last step and Thor appeared even larger the closer Tony got. He was a big a man; a _god_ , Tony’s mind supplied. Just standing before him was intimidating. His hands shook ever so slightly as he stood directly in front of Thor and the god’s gaze pinned him in place. They’d known each other for years now and every time Thor looked at him, he got tongue tied. He’d met royals before, countless world leaders but Thor left him flustered.

“What are you doing out this late, Tony?” Thor asked, his voice low and deep in the empty room. Tony felt himself shiver in the night air.

“It’s a castle. An actual castle, like from the books. Of course, I wanted to see it,” Tony said and he meant it to sound pointed but it came out softer than he intended. Thor studied him carefully, his gaze softening in response.

“You could have asked,” Thor suggested leadingly but Tony sensed a trap. “Why didn’t you ask?”

“You were busy,” Tony said hesitantly. The others were sleeping and it wasn’t like he could get Bruce to go with him. For once, Tony hadn’t actually gone out looking for trouble. He’d just gone looking.

“Busy,” Thor tested the word out, a small furrow in his brow before he sighed, running a hand over his face. Tony could see how worn out he is and he wanted to help somehow. “I suppose you’re right. I’ve been in meetings all day and haven’t made much time for you. I apologize. There’s still so much to do. Taking over hasn’t been easy.”

“It’s fine,” Tony hurried to say. “I just wanted to see the castle.” Thor nodded to himself.

Then he held out an arm for Tony to come in closer. "You wanted to see the castle, hmm? Come see it from the best seat in the house. Mine,” his voice rumbled like a low growl and Tony felt his knees weaken as his cheeks warmed. Thor took his hand, large and strong around Tony’s as he pulled him closer. Thor stood carefully and Tony had a thought.

“Is this allowed?” Tony asked.

“Why don’t you ask the king?” Thor asked teasingly. He paused, then, “If it would make you feel better, you could sit with me.”

His face was neutral, calm but Tony could hear his breath quicken. For Thor, this was a rarity and Tony felt himself move forward to sit on Thor’s lap, his back falling against the broad chest. Thor wasn’t very soft and Tony felt bracketed by planes of thick muscles and rock-hard thighs. He leaned back and looked out over the great room as Thor’s breath warmed his neck.

A large bicep came out from the corner of his eye as Thor pointed, “My mother used to sit there. They had a wordless way of speaking… her and my father. I saw it most when my – when my brother and I got into trouble. If my father was being too hard on us, she would look at him and suddenly three months of punishment became a few weeks. No training for a month became a few days. I envied them.”

He laughed huskily, his voice loud in Tony’s ear as he closed his eyes for a moment to feel it wash over him. Thor pointed to a dark corner behind them, “And over there is where I lost my virginity.”

Tony laughed, “Thor! You’re kidding.”

“I assure you, I am not. It was was dark out and I was a rebellious – well, you call them teenagers but we don’t experience the same kind of time that you do. I thought it would be fun and he was the son of one of my father’s guards. He knew the watch schedule. We were fast. Only twice; we couldn’t risk a third.” His hand laid flat over Tony’s chest as he trailed down to cover his stomach. His voice dropped another octave, “I always wanted to have someone on the throne. To take some here... but I’ve been so busy lately.”

Tony swallowed, blinking a few times as he tried to force himself to focus. Thor’s hands were so large, his fingers lightly calloused as they left trails of brushfire across Tony’s skin. “Take a break.”

“I can’t, I’m afraid. I’ve got to come up with a strategy for tomorrow.” However, his hand was sliding slowly over Tony’s stomach and Tony hated how easily a harmless motion like that had already left him half hard in Thor’s lap.

“Just for an hour?” Tony asked, resting back in Thor’s arms.

“Have you come to incentivize me?” Thor asked warmly, turning Tony to face him. His eyes crinkled at the edges as he added, “I’d need more than an hour with you.”

He studied Tony for a moment, his hand coming up to grip Tony’s dark hair as he pulled him into a rough kiss. His lips were soft and insistent, opening Tony up for him in seconds. He tipped Tony’s head back, sliding his tongue inside greedily. Tony moaned softly, his palms coming up to cup Thor’s face, the scratch of his beard against Tony’s skin.

The collar of Tony’s tunic slipped off his shoulder, baring more of his chest. Thor thumbed a nipple teasingly, laughing softly at Tony’s slight shiver and moan. “I must admit, I like you in my clothes.”

“Is that why my suitcase went missing?” Tony asked coyly and Thor shrugged uncaringly.

“It’s not missing. It’s back on Midgard,” he said with a grin. He continued to tease Tony’s nipple, feeling it harden for him as he slid over it a few more times. “I like you in my colors.”

“You can’t claim red,” Tony insisted.

Thor rose a brow, leaning in to breath wetly over Tony’s skin. He laved his tongue over the hardened nub, eyes falling closed at Tony’s moan. He lapped over it once, twice and pushed the tunic down Tony’s shoulders completely. His hands were calloused, a little rough from handling his hammer. Tony’s thighs widened as Thor loosened the tie holding the tunic together.

Tony’s skin broke out into gooseflesh, the drafty air of the throne room sending a slight chill down his spine. He looked around, aware of how out in the open they were but it only excited him more. Then Thor tossed the tunic and his leggings aside and left him completely naked.

Thor’s armor was cold and smooth beneath Tony’s bare skin as Thor leaned in and kissed the soft skin of Tony’s neck. He ran a broad hand down Tony’s quivering stomach, sliding over his half hard cock. Tony was leaking, he’d always been a leaker and he hardened further in Thor’s grip. His head fell back, warming at Thor’s teasing laugh but he can’t be bothered being embarrassed by his earnestness. Thor gave amazing hand jobs. His hands were huge, his grip just this side of too tight and he dragged it out long enough that coming felt like Tony was turning himself inside out. Even now, he was gripping Tony’s length and starting up a punishing rhythm that made Tony’s toes curl.

“It is late, you know? Most everyone is in bed. Were I to take you on this throne, no one would be the wiser,” Thor whispered and god help him, as ill-advised as this was, Tony wanted it. His legs spread further, cock jerking as Thor slid his hand lower down. A thick finger rubbed his entrance teasingly, his hole tensing in anticipation. Thor nosed into his cheek, leaving light kisses as he circled the rim, his hips rolling against Tony below.

Finally, his hand returned to Tony’s cock, making Tony whine. Thor kissed him in apology, “I shouldn’t. How can I sit here and give orders tomorrow knowing what I’d done? You’re bad for my concentration.”

Even so, he’s reaching over beside the throne for oil. At Tony’s raised brow, Thor shrugged with a sheepish smile. “But, as I said, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

He stroked Tony’s cock firmly, reveling in Tony’s soft sighs in his ear. He slicked a finger and started pressing at Tony’s entrance more insistently. “Probably shouldn’t do it,” Tony said as he pressed down to meet Thor’s finger. It had been two days and he’d missed this.

Thor hummed in agreement, the tip of his finger sliding in. “But you’re so greedy.” He paused, Tony’s ass tightening around the digit as if to pull it further inside. Tony panted, pushing down to take more as Thor held him tight around the waist, the cold scales of his armor cool against Tony’s flushed skin. “No, I think I’ll take my time with you. Be patient, Tony.”

“I’ve never been good at that,” Tony murmured in response as Thor slowly slid his finger in and out, slipping a hand down to relieve the pressure on his cock when the heat got to him. Tony was so hot inside, so tight having gone without Thor’s company the past few days. 

Thor’s cock hardened in anticipation, “You’re going to feel so good around my cock,” Thor murmured, sliding a second finger in.

Tony had fought Thor’s restraining grip earlier, swallowing down a desperate whine but now he’d resigned himself to Thor’s leisurely pace. Thor’s fingers were pleasantly thick, sliding in slowly and stretching him out beautifully until he removed them to add more oil and slide in a third. Tony could hear the sounds of them sliding in the copious amounts of oil and he flushed warmer. He was quickly approaching that point where he really didn’t care if Thor knew how badly he wanted this. He whined, clamping down on Thor’s fingers and earning a low groan.

Thor continued stuffing his fingers inside, spreading them and crooking them deep inside. He carefully angled them up, brushing Tony’s prostate, earning a needy moan, “Thor,” he begged.

“You really need this, don’t you?” he teased, crooking his fingers again and swallowing Tony’s whimper with a kiss. “Yes, I think you’re ready for me.” He curled his fingers and Tony’s vision whited out his cock jerking hard against his stomach as Thor removed his fingers completely. Tony panted, watching Thor slick his cock as he stood Tony up on shaky legs.

He watched the god stroke himself for a moment, his mouth watering at the sight. Tony had seen quite a few cocks in his life but Thor’s was by far the most beautiful. Thick and weighty, pink with a darker shade of red at the leaking tip, his veins stark alongside the length. In the months since they’d been doing this, Tony had yet to find a toy that compared to it. Sometimes, he’d just lie on his stomach letting it fill his mouth, laving his tongue over it, sucking on the head until Thor couldn’t take it anymore. Looking at it now, Tony was tempted to taste but Thor had been teasing him for some time now and he really needed to be full.

He waited until Thor brushed his hair back and reached for him, murmuring, “Come here.”

Then Tony slid his legs over Thor’s thick thighs and straddles him, his hands coming down on Thor’s broad shoulders. Thor grinned up at him, that familiar glint in his eye and Tony cast a final glance at the doors before settling down on Thor’s lap. Thor’s cock curved up, sliding wetly between Tony’s legs as Thor pulled him close.

Tony could only imagine the sight they made, what others would say if they got caught. Especially Captain Disapproval. He didn’t care. He’d gone two very long days without Thor’s cock in his ass and he was finally about to get what he wanted. “Get on with it before I go back to my room and take care of myself.”

Thor’s gaze darkened, tongue poking out as he leaned in and murmured, “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous tonight.” 

The blunt head of his cock pressed wetly along Tony’s rim as he stroked the genius lightly and worked the head inside. Tony waited, his breath caught in his throat as his rim stretched and the head popped inside. He let out a slow breath as Thor groaned and pet his lower back soothingly. Thor’s hands came down on his hips, his muscles tensing more as a suggestion than a real sign of effort. Tony had asked once: he weighed virtually nothing in Thor’s arms.

Thor slowly allowed Tony to sink down further on his cock, his body welcoming the length in without protest. Thor gazed up at him admiringly, stomach tensing as he restrained himself. When he bottomed out, his cock nestled thick and snug inside Tony’s ass, he pet his stomach and asked, “Is this okay?”

He asked every time as though he couldn’t see the way Tony was hanging on by a thread. His cock was flushed and dark, leaking steadily along Thor’s stomach. He nodded eagerly, hands on Thor’s shoulders as he slowly rose up. Thor let him, a guiding hand on his back as Tony took up a slow rhythm, rising up and falling back down. He built up speed gradually, keeping them both on edge as Thor pulsed within in, his arms tense as he held still. Tony’s cock bobbed wetly between them, leaving a trail as the arousal pooling in his stomach made him speed up bit by bit.

Finally, Thor took hold of him and pulled him down rather roughly in his lap, his cock pounding solidly against Tony’s prostate. Tony gasped, cock jerking hard as Thor took over, let himself take a little more, his biceps straining as he tried to contain himself. Tony wasn’t much help, working with Thor’s rhythm and encouraging to let go. Thor pulled him close, his scent in Tony’s nose as he wrapped his arms around Tony and pushed in even deeper. Tony Tony keened, nosing into Thor’s throat as he gave himself over and let Thor use him. His cock was snug between them, sliding along Thor’s stomach, the friction nearly too much. 

“Thor, I’m close,” he moaned, feeling Thor twine his fingers in his hair and pull his head back just enough to see his face. 

He brought Tony down with more power, his eyes alit with delight as he watched Tony’s face go lax with pleasure. He liked this part the most, he told Tony one night. Even more than chasing his own orgasm, he liked to watch Tony be overcome, utterly powerless in Thor’s arms. That brief moment in time when he could do nothing else but lose himself for a second, when he was purely Thor’s for the taking. Tony felt the slow burn of arousal in his middle spill outward, his eyes rolling back. 

Thor pounded into him, drinking in Tony’s soft cries before Tony tensed suddenly, toes curling as his cock jerked hard between them and he came with a shuddering groan. He clamped down on Thor’s length, a strangled moan escaping as Thor continued to work him, striking his prostate as Tony’s cock spilled messily between them.

Thor pulled him closer, a broad forearm across Tony’s back as he swallowed his cries with a kiss and pushed into him roughly. Thor’s cock pulsed within in him and as he came with a low groan. Tony sighed happily, cupping Thor’s face as he sucked on his tongue and rolled his hips, earning a soft whine from Thor. Thor bit his lip chidingly when a particularly clever twist of his hips made Thor grunt softly and spill more inside. 

Thor stroked his back, hugging him close as he came down. “That was well worth the wait,” Thor murmured warmly and Tony smiled, resting his cheek on Thor’s shoulder.


End file.
